


【彬昇&勢勝】한입만

by Gummybear423059



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:00:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26268397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gummybear423059/pseuds/Gummybear423059
Summary: 200903--
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Im Sejun, Jung Subin/Kang Seungsik
Kudos: 4





	【彬昇&勢勝】한입만

**Author's Note:**

> 200903  
> \--

第N次。

鄭秀彬又在開直播時拿姜昇植搶他零食這件事來跟粉絲們告狀，一方故意裝作委屈的指控，一方無可奈何的解釋，上演次數頻繁到都讓人忍不住懷疑是他們之間的情趣。

「昇植哥今天又搶我的……」

「那才不是搶，你說可以我才吃的！」

聊天室一片笑聲，姜昇植今天也拿鄭秀彬沒辦法，只好從後方一把抱住鄭秀彬，右手覆上對方的手操縱著滑鼠的方向，點開了官咖用鄭秀彬的帳號試圖發一篇給自己的道歉文。

當然並沒有得逞。

「哦！呀……」

「哥怎麼了嗎？」

「嗯？沒事。」

鄭秀彬為了阻止他偷偷用左手向後亂抓，因為直播還在進行使姜昇植不能表現得太明顯，於是搖搖頭假裝什麼也沒發生，他不想被大家發現鄭秀彬的手到底抓在哪裡。

姜昇植雙手抱著鄭秀彬，趴在椅背上，耳朵燒紅在鄭秀彬耳邊說了什麼，從直播畫面上能看到鄭秀彬在聽完之後愉悅的笑了。

左手終於收了回來，直播也在兩人一起揮手祝大家好眠後結束。

「哥，說到要做到哦。」

「好啦。」

姜昇植今天也是個聽話的好哥哥。

在對方開了Voice only的那天，仗著粉絲看不到趁機亂摸鄭秀彬的他，在直播結束後也非常聽鄭秀彬的話，跪在對方雙腿之間接受著懲罰。

就像現在一樣。

  
  


「就很想咬勝宇哥的脖子……」

畫面裡的林勢俊說著一些奇怪的話，而他想咬的當事人則看著直播大笑中。

韓勝宇有時候，思考時會習慣性的咬咬自己的手指，然而在林勢俊開直播的時候也常常這麼做。

因為他實在太好奇，林勢俊這個人腦裡的思考迴路到底是如何運作的，竟然說想咬他的脖子，還是練習的時候就這樣想，那要是來了雜誌拍攝現場就更不得了了吧。

「勢俊啊，要來探我的班嗎？」

所以，真讓人忍不住想看看到底能忍到什麼程度呢。

韓勝宇因行程缺席踢被子那天，鄭秀彬和林勢俊就正好能以怕姜昇植一個人寂寞到哭出來為由去當一日Host，結束後就一起趕去了MV拍攝現場，韓勝宇手機裡保存了一些拍攝畫面的完整版，打算做為花絮上傳到自己的SNS給大家看。

因為林勢俊是第一個到的，韓勝宇便聳聳肩說是獎勵可以先給他看，假裝煩惱再三，手指卻沒有一絲猶豫的點開踩在水上裸著上身跳舞的影片。

「哇……哥這肌肉真是太……哇嗚……」

「哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。」

對方的反應就如他設想的一樣誇張，簡直要把畫面裡的他看穿了。

就這麼喜歡嗎？

「勢俊啊，你之前的直播我看了哦。」

「嗯？哪個直播？」

「說想咬我那個。」

「啊。」

林勢俊的視線還在手機畫面上，卻在韓勝宇說完話時開始頻頻眨眼，瞳孔地震得太明顯了。

韓勝宇試探性的拉開自己的衣領，露出肩上的紋身，輕聲貼近林勢俊耳邊緩緩說話，每說一字，林勢俊的心臟就敲起大鼓，咚咚作響聽不進其他聲音。

「要不要真的咬一口試試？」

……欸，哥是認真的嗎？不會吧。

  
  


看著換好衣服的韓勝宇，右手拍拍自己的臉頰，讓自己暫時不要去想上次那個誘人的提問，揚起笑容走向對方。

「勝宇哥。」

「唉呀，這不是我們貼心的勢俊尼嗎。」

貼在對方臉頰上的冰美式成功讓韓勝宇將視線轉到自己身上，林勢俊依照約定來看雜誌拍攝，偷偷打量著身穿白襯衫配格紋短褲，坐在床上待機的韓勝宇。

對方一轉過頭就瞇起眼笑，純情的表情配上此時的裝扮，根本就是野生的吉祥物。

天啊，這哥也太白了吧。

露出的鎖骨和胸口附近、肩膀上的紋身，簡直太誘人了吧，那個人工濕髮跟嘴唇上閃著的水光又是怎麼回事，這裡那裡好像都在說可以吃掉他一樣。

好想咬一口啊。

「對了，勢俊啊。」

對著鏡子擺弄著項鍊，看似不經意地向林勢俊搭話，原本滑著SNS安定心神的林勢俊朝他看去，疑問的歪著頭，下一句話又擾亂了林勢俊的思緒。

拜託，別這樣。

「上次問的事，想得怎麼樣了？」

林勢俊知道他是指那時問要不要咬咬看的事，當時林勢俊一時堂皇逃回宿舍，回到房間躲在被子裡尖叫，嚇得姜昇植帶著鄭秀彬出去找其他成員討論林勢俊是不是還對自己講的鬼故事心有餘悸。

「哥這樣……我真的會受不了的啊。」

「那就別忍了，勢俊啊。」

韓勝宇看了看周圍，因為是休息時間所以誰都沒有看向這裡，他伸手拉林勢俊坐到床上，進到棉被裡，捧著林勢俊的臉讓他專注在自己身上，儘管林勢俊嘴上說著被發現就不好了，卻被韓勝宇的眼神和肉體迷得魂不守舍。

這是犯規啊，拍雜誌一定要穿成這樣嗎。

林勢俊吻上韓勝宇的唇，手伸進衣服裡沿著腹肌線條摸上去，韓勝宇也將手放到林勢俊的雙腿間輕輕搓揉，本想努力不發出曖昧的聲音，但19禁的氣音卻頻頻撲到林勢俊耳旁，他壓倒韓勝宇開始啃咬著脖頸，順著咬到肩膀、咬到鎖骨、咬到胸前紋身。

怕被發現的韓勝宇只能咬著手指，小聲地嗚嗚叫著，聽起來像在討食的小狗。

怕隨時有人會掀開棉被，林勢俊一著急就拉下了對方和自己的內褲，手邊沒有能潤滑的物品，流著汗和韓勝宇說了抱歉就直接將自己的硬物插到對方體內。

一點點痛覺和快感的刺激讓韓勝宇差點就放聲大叫，林勢俊邊吻著他邊說因為是在這裡所以只能速戰速決了，哥能理解的吧。

「當然……勢俊真棒……」

「哥才是……」

林勢俊一手握住韓勝宇的硬物上下搓揉，舌頭交纏同時進出著韓勝宇的體內，從開始到最後都維持著高速的抽插動作，最後射在韓勝宇體內，韓勝宇則射到了林勢俊的衣服上。

遠遠聽見有誰說差不多要繼續拍攝了，林勢俊慌忙穿好自己的褲子，也幫韓勝宇穿好，韓勝宇看著他笑了起來，抓住他的衣角用手指去抹掉自己的精液，伸進衣服裡擦到林勢俊的腹肌上。

從棉被裡出來時順口掰了句因為他們很久沒一起去汗蒸房，剛剛在假裝泡三溫暖所以真的出汗了，雖然全場都半信半疑，也算成功唬過去了。

「但是下次開始不能這樣冒險了哦……我都快嚇死了。」

「嗯，不會再這樣了啦，哈哈哈哈。」

  
  


姜昇植上下吞吐著鄭秀彬的硬物，因為他答應過了。

「手收回去……回家之後想怎麼做都可以。」

那時說的悄悄話，讓鄭秀彬當場起了反應，當然不可能放著不管，所以直播關了之後就先幫鄭秀彬口了一次。

兩人回到房間時沒看到林勢俊，姜昇植傳KKT問他在哪，得到了人在韓勝宇房裡玩的答覆才鬆了口氣，告訴對方暫時別回房間，他和鄭秀彬要打一架。

**呵呵呵呵，在床上打架是吧？我懂的，哥放心，我今晚就睡勝宇哥房間了。**

畢竟是室友，當然知道沒明說的代表什麼，姜昇植看著手機又羞又氣，不過林勢俊最近去韓勝宇房間睡的頻率也增加了，根本沒資格笑他和鄭秀彬啊。

「哥。」

「嗯？」

「手給我。」

鄭秀彬從姜昇植手裡抽走手機看了一眼，把姜昇植的手機調成靜音模式和他的一起放到林勢俊的床上，再從口袋裡拿出保險套放到姜昇植的手掌心。

姜昇植知道這是什麼意思，而他也打算那麼做。

畢竟又不是一次兩次了。

等到鄭秀彬射在他嘴裡，用手撫摸到又硬起來才打開保險套幫他戴上，鄭秀彬便半躺在床上直接讓姜昇植坐上來，因為就算不特別做擴張，姜昇植裡面也早就是他的形狀了。

「哥真的好大膽哦，居然在直播說想做。」

「我……哪有說……啊……」

「說想怎麼做都可以不就是想做嗎？」

姜昇植無法反駁，咬咬唇乖乖接受鄭秀彬在自己體內衝撞，耳根被舔著，自己的硬物抵在鄭秀彬肚子上，一邊腰側被掐住另一邊胸前的點則被逗弄著。

鄭秀彬簡直把他全身都顧到了，姜昇植的手撫上鄭秀彬胸前和腹部，跟著哥哥們健身練出來的胸肌和腹肌已經很結實了，雖然很想跟粉絲們分享，但此刻這個風景只能是他一個人的。

鄭秀彬被摸得忍不住又加大了進出姜昇植體內的力道，姜昇植被壓在床上狂吻，眼神由上往下飄去，直到掃到姜昇植挺立的硬物，笑著用手讓姜昇植先一步射到自己身上。

「哥，舒服嗎？」

「……嗯……」

姜昇植爽到精神都快飛走了，鄭秀彬卻壞心地停下動作，姜昇植呆了一會才委屈地嘟起嘴瞪向鄭秀彬。

「秀彬啊……我錯了。」

「什麼錯了？」

「剛剛分心……」

「為什麼分心了？」

鄭秀彬低頭將耳朵貼近姜昇植的唇，姜昇植羞得音量小得像是蚊子在說話，然而都還沒說完又被猛烈抽插起來，只得斷斷續續的說是因為太舒服才會這樣。

這讓鄭秀彬更想頂到姜昇植哭出來求他停下，更想讓這副為了自己發出嬌喘的蜜嗓叫到沙啞為止了。

平常想訓話又壓不過自己的回嘴，就算成了隊長也敵不過，一直都是這樣，要說到有什麼在改變，也就只有姜昇植的身體一次比一次都還要更加渴求自己了吧。

做著做著總會想起姜昇植跟他討食物的每一次。

「秀彬啊，就一口。」

「好啊。」

但哥也要還我一口哦。

  
  


林勢俊被韓勝宇抱著躺在床上，因為韓勝宇一回家就說自己累得不行。

「勢俊啊……幫我跑行程……」

「我跟哥差太多了，去了馬上會被認出來的哦。」

「沒關係……」

韓勝宇幾乎快要睡著，迷迷糊糊的都不知道自己在說什麼，林勢俊被壓在下面，眼睛盯著天花板，雙手放在韓勝宇背上輕輕撫摸，像在安慰玩累的小孩那般。

見韓勝宇的呼吸逐漸安穩下來，林勢俊將趴在自己身上的韓勝宇翻到正面躺好，那白皙的脖頸又露了出來。

林勢俊悄悄將手伸到韓勝宇眼前晃了晃，沒有動靜，看來真的已經睡過去了。

「勝宇哥……我、我咬一口就走……」

吞吞口水輕輕啃咬著韓勝宇的肩膀，林勢俊開始思考自己是不是很奇怪，但是，看到好吃的東西就想吃不是人之常情嗎？

所以，這次真的就一口。

一口……

「勢、俊……啊……你在……」

「哥，抱歉……本來真的只想吃一口的……」

床上的人被下身的撞擊感弄醒了，等他發現，身上到處都是林勢俊種的草莓，那裡還濕得不像話。

哪有人吃這麼大一口的，雖然他是林勢俊……不對，這哪裡是一口？

韓勝宇的雙腿大開，來不及阻止就被林勢俊的液體給填滿了，只能邊大口喘著氣邊用眼睛罵人。

真不知道該怎麼懲罰這個調皮的弟弟。

要跟昇植討論看看嗎？

  
  


三人房和韓勝宇的獨房門上被貼了便條紙。

**To 勝宇哥、姜昇植先生、林草莓先生、秀彬大人：**

**宿舍不是旅館，想做色色的事就去可以做的地方做吧。**

**真以為我們這隔音很好嗎？都聽得到哦。**

**-燦燦勢-**

「阿西……」姜昇植用雙手遮住自己的臉，想到那些過程居然都被聽到，羞得想變成土撥鼠挖洞給自己藏。

鄭秀彬嘴上叼著零食，撥開姜昇植的手湊了上去，姜昇植下意識接到自己嘴裡，咀嚼過程又想起紙條，悲從中來。

林勢俊坐在床上用手幫自己搧風，嘴裡說著今天感覺特別熱，看著哭喪著臉的姜昇植和在旁邊笑著的鄭秀彬一會後，起身去找韓勝宇。

一小時後。

「孩子們，到啦。」

四人戴著帽子和口罩，在經紀人把風下順利進入旅館，連入住的錢都是經紀人付的，因為他們說只要一次就好。

但只訂了一間房，床也只有一張。

「現在……怎麼辦？」

韓勝宇看著三人，顯然大家都有所顧慮，只好由他這個大哥來化解尷尬。

他慢慢脫掉自己的衣服和褲子，三人看著韓勝宇脫光側躺在床上的模樣，再互相看看對方，也跟著全脫了。

林勢俊問姜昇植是不是常常在房間和鄭秀彬做，姜昇植紅著臉點頭承認，反問林勢俊是不是也常和韓勝宇做，林勢俊也說對。

鄭秀彬思考了一會，問要不要大家一起做做看。

「可是……怎、怎麼一起做……」

鄭秀彬從後面抱著姜昇植讓他能和韓勝宇面對面，姜昇植聽話對準鄭秀彬的硬物坐了下去，韓勝宇則呈跪姿扶著姜昇植肩膀，感受林勢俊在自己體內進出的力道，對比姜昇植輕輕上下撫摸自己的反差感。

兩個被抽插中的人邊發出嬌喘邊親吻對方，鄭秀彬舔著姜昇植的耳朵，手伸向姜昇植的硬物和胸部搓揉，林勢俊則將手放到韓勝宇的腹肌上游移。

待鄭秀彬先射在姜昇植體內，林勢俊也拿出來射到韓勝宇的臀部上，兩人對看著，感覺誰都不想當接受的那方。

猜拳也猜不出輸贏，經過嚴肅討論後，兩人一起偷偷湊到韓勝宇耳旁說悄悄話，韓勝宇聽完後忍不住大笑，只有姜昇植一臉困惑地看著三人。

「昇植哥。」

「哥。」

「昇植啊。」

兩個弟弟和一個哥哥同時叫著自己，姜昇植直覺有點不妙。

但他又能怎麼辦呢？

  
  


「讓我們吃一口吧。」


End file.
